Fairy tales rewritten with Ponies
by The Trashiest of Fangirls
Summary: Diamond Tiara goes to the Everfree Forest because she's bored. Spike joins the army in spite of the rules they say, and Fluttershy gets her happy ever after. There's more where that came from!


In a another world, in a deep universe there was a pink filly named Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara was a spoiled brat in her village. Nobody liked her, and I mean nobody. Except for like her parents but you get the point. She always wanted power in school and every where else. She stole hand made crafts that she couldn't buy and sometimes, just to be mean, she destroys them.

One day, Diamond Tiara was bored, like super bored. She decided to call her "friend" Silver Spoon. She didn't answer...like always. Sometimes Diamond Tiara wonders if Silver Spoon even has a phone. She snickered at the fact. That would be so pathetic. In her time, television wasn't invented yet so she couldn't watch "Sam and Cat". She remembered what her dad told her not to do before he left on his business trip.

_"Don't go inside the Everfree Forest, I heard there's fun stuff there like pony celebrities there and I wouldn't like my beautiful only daughter to experience it because I'm a troll,"_

And a troll he was indeed. That's why nobody likes him. He never lets her have what she wants! So she walked out of her ugly house and held her breath as she experienced the horrible stench of Pony Village. She walked out and saw the low-lives at their daily day of play and work. Diamond Tiara doesn't play with low-lives. Yet there was that one annoying girl, who always asked what she was doing every time she came outside.

"Hey Diamond Tiara," said a ugly white pony with a blood red mane and tail. She was a dreadful sight to look at. You have to give pity to Diamond Tiara here, and she forgot to mention her glasses. They're ugly.

"What is it, Twist-a-looser?" Diamond Tiara asked. She snickered, Silver Spoon thought of that one, or was it her? She was the one who came up with blank flanks so she must've made Twist-a-looser!

"My name is Twist-a-loo, what are you doing?" she asked and raised up her chin. Diamond Tiara cringed, that lisp in her voice was so annoying. Diamond Tiara inhaled and exhaled. She had to calm down, stress will give her pimples. She decided to let her down easy and made sure this effect would be permanent.

"Look, Twist-a-looser," she started, "I don't like you, you're extremely ugly and your voice is just so annoying! How do you ever expect to find a coltfriend being you?" she said. Twist rolled her eyes. She's so stubborn.

"Just tell me where you're going," Twist said. Diamond Tiara then realized something. Twist, had a filly fooler crush on her! She was planning to follow her wasn't she? Twist is such a creep.

"Look, Twist-a-looser, I don't like you that way," she said and walked off and ignored Twist's every insult with style and grace and she might even say swag. So she skipped off to the forest. It was dark and scary yet Diamond Tiara thought it was a walk in the park. She then smelt something. It smelled way better than Ponyville. She followed the scent to see the door open to a small cute yet ugly little house. Diamond Tiara went inside with style, grace, and swag. She saw a few drawers, a table, and more drawers. On that table was three bowls or porridge. Diamond Tiara was hungry. She can't believe her dad lets her starve like this. It's unnatural!

"I could use some food," she said and walked over to the big bowl of porridge. She sat down on the chair and took a bite out of the porridge.

"This is too hot!" she screeched. Her mouth was on on fire. She waved her arms in the air and stuck out her tongue.

She went over to the the medium sized bowl and tasted it. She spat out the porridge from her mouth. That was cold!

"This is too cold!" she yelled, she hesitated to go to the last one yet she did, and it was just right!

"This is just right!" and she ate all the porridge. She was full and walked to the living room. She saw three chairs. She leaped on the big chair. It was way too comfy. So she jumped off leaving a perfect butt cheek on the chair. She then went to the medium sized chair. It was way too hard. She finally went to the third and smallest chair.

"This is just right," she said, and stayed there for a while and accidentally broke the chair. That's a super cheap chair. Diamond Tiara yawned. She was extremely tired of eating and sitting. She went upstairs to find a room. She peeked a little bit into there and saw three beds. It was all the same thing with the chairs. Finally, the third and smallest bed was just right.

So she fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Twist, Boysenberry, Ginger Snap, and the blank flanks beating up a few bears. Diamond Tiara was confused. Why would they beat up innocent bears?

"Stop beating up those innocent bears!" she said. She knew Twist-a-looser was evil, she just never thought of it until now and the cutie mark crusaders wanted to ruin their lives.

Twist rolled her eyes. "We're not beating any bear up, we're spraying them with gas,"

DT wasn't convinced. They were spraying them with sleeping gas. Then DT looked up. She could've gotten seriously killed. This was the residence of the Bearstain Bears! Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Brother Bear were all dead! Well, asleep but still dead! DT jumped off her comfy bed and ran away.

Later that day, she joined Twist-a-looser to see the beautiful sunset.

"Twist, can I ask you something," Diamond Tiara asked. Twist got her attention to Diamond. "Why did you save me?" she asked. Twist sighed and blinked.

"I...always had a filly fooler crush on you," Twist said. Diamond Tiara gasped. She knew it! Twist is so predictable. And that lisp was so annoying!


End file.
